Simply Ideal
by rgilmore03
Summary: Beginning of Season 3 -- Gilmore craziness; Literati -Chapter 7 takes place the summer before Rory starts Yale.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:  Simply Ideal**

**Pairing:**  Literati

**Rating:**  PG

**Disclaimer:  **I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names.  I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)

**Spoilers:  **Possible spoilers from Season 3.

**Distribution:**  Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03@hotmail.com -Thank you very much.

**Author's Note:  **It means a great deal that you are actually reading this.  Reviews would be greatly appreciated!  I hope the format of this story comes out the way I intended it to!

**LUKE'S DINER**

**_Lorelai and Rory are sitting at a table, drinking coffee and eating Danishes.  _**

Lorelai:  My, this is one good Danish.

Rory:  Fabulous, even.

Lorelai:  I bet, that if you looked in that big thesaurus of yours, you would not find a good enough adjective for this Danish.

Rory:  I think you're right.

Lorelai:  Ha.  There are very few occasions where I am not.

Rory:  How could I forget?

Lorelai:  But don't worry, because I will always be there to remind you.

Rory:  And I do appreciate that.  Really.  Even if it looks like I'm not listening.

Lorelai:  Did I mention that this is a great Danish?

Rory:  Yes, I do believe you have mentioned that.

Lorelai:  Well.  It is.

**_Lane runs into the diner, and sits down with the Gilmore's._**

Lane:  I'm guessing a doctor wasn't good enough, so now I will be dining with a future surgeon tonight.

Rory:  Oh no.

Lane:  Oh yes.

Rory:  Have a Danish.  Somehow, the world seems to look brighter when you have one.

Lane:  My bedroom is illuminated with a number of lamps, and my world is far away from bright.  How much could a strawberry Danish possibly help?

Rory:  Take my word.

Lorelai:  And mine.

**_Lane takes a bite of a Danish, and breaks into a huge grin._**

Lane:  Wow, that was good.

Lorelai:  Told you so.

Lane:  It was fantastic.  I'm going to stop by on Danish Day more often now.

Rory:  Is it looking brighter?

Lane:  Surprisingly, yes.

Lorelai:  The power of pastries.

Lane:  Oh no.  What time is it?

Lorelai:  11:35

Lane:  I have to go!  I only had 7 minutes to go out.  

Lorelai:  Seven?

Lane:  I had to pick up a folder for a report.  Mom timed the amount of time it takes to go to the store and buy a folder.  She even tested it for long lines.  The average amount of time is seven minutes.

Lorelai:  Wow.

Lane:  Totally OCD.

Rory:  No kidding.  But what about the folder?

Lane:  On my way to the store, I saw Jennifer from school.  She was going into the store, so I gave her the money, and asked her to buy me a folder.  I told her I'd be back in 5 minutes.

Rory:  Complicating.

Lane:  I have to go.  The world is dark once again.      

Lorelai:  But it was fun while it lasted, right?

Lane:  A grand total of five minutes.

Rory:  We're improving.

Lane:  Yes, we are.  Got to go, bye!

**_Lane stuffs the last bite of the Danish into her mouth, and dashes out of the diner._**

Lorelai:  Must be tough.

Rory:  Oh yeah.

Lorelai:  So, what's on the agenda today?

Rory:  Homework.

Lorelai:  Have I ever told you much I despise that word?

Rory:  A myriad of times.

Lorelai:  Doesn't Chilton understand the need to unwind during the weekend?  The brain can only know so much.

Rory:  You should tell them.

Lorelai:  And it's Saturday!  Sabado!  Possibly the best day of the week.  You can sleep in, and sleep late, my friend.

Rory:  You can do that on Sundays too, though.

Lorelai:  Not necessarily.  You can't sleep late, because you either have work or school the following day.  And Sundays are a reminder that the weekend is coming to an end.

Rory:  You have certainly thought this out.

Lorelai:  I was thinking about it at last week's Friday night dinner.

Rory:  That explains it.

Lorelai:  Explains what?

Rory:  You were gazing thoughtfully at the stringed beans.

Lorelai:  That sounds weird.

Rory:  It's true.

Lorelai:  I'm sure it is.  Sounds like something I would do.

Rory:  Sure does.

**Lorelai notices that her mug of coffee is empty, and so is Rory's.  The pot of coffee that is next to Lorelai's mug is also empty.  Lorelai looks around the Diner for Luke, and calls out to him.**

Lorelai:  Lack of coffee at the counter!

**Rory laughs.  Luke approaches the two, and has a look of disbelief on his face.**

Luke:  I don't believe this.

Lorelai:  Believe it.

Luke:  You drank the whole pot of coffee?

Lorelai:  Si, Senor Columbia.

Luke:  This disgusts me.

Lorelai:  Mission accomplished.

Luke:  How can you drink all of that?

Lorelai:  How can you drink 8 glasses of water a day?

Luke:  It's water.

Lorelai:  Exactly.  It's coffee.

Luke:  I will never understand you.

Lorelai:  It's a mutual feeling, my friend.  Now hand over the coffee.

**Luke sighs wearily, and pours some coffee into the two mugs from a new pot of coffee.  As soon as he pours it, Lorelai and Rory immediately take long sips from their mugs.  At that point, Jess walks down the stairs.  He is looking at Lorelai and Rory in amusement.  He starts to fix the toaster to occupy himself.**

Lorelai:  That tastes so good.

Luke:  It's been, what, 2 minutes since you last had it?

Lorelai:  That's 120 seconds.  A very long time.

**Just then, Lorelai's cell phone rings.  Luke looks it, and points to the sign that reads, "No Cell Phones Allowed."  Lorelai rolls her eyes, and takes the call.**

Lorelai:  Speak now, or forever hold your breath.

Michel:  I am afraid that you are going to have to come to the Inn immediately.

Lorelai:  Michel?

Michel:  Yes.  It is Michel.  Your presence is needed at the Inn immediately.

Lorelai:  What happened?

Michel:  There is a water problem.  People are yelling.  People are complaining.  And I am having a migraine.

Lorelai:  I'm sure you are.  Uh, what kind of water problem?

Michel:  I do not know.  Do I look like a plumber to you?

Lorelai:  Actually...

Michel:  Stop.  Please.  Do not finish that sentence.

Lorelai:  Come on, Michel.

Michel:  I am hanging up now.

Lorelai:  I'll be there in 10 minutes.

Michel:  Okay.  I look forward to seeing you.

Lorelai:  Oh, I'm sure you do.  Bye.

**Lorelai closes her phone, and stuffs it into her handbag.**

Rory:  What did he want?

Lorelai:  My presence is required at the Inn.

Rory:  On a Saturday?

Lorelai:  My thoughts exactly.

Rory:  Why is your presence required?

Lorelai:  There's a water problem at the Inn.

Rory:  And how would your presence help?

Lorelai:  Exactly!  I do not know anything about water!  Well, I know how to turn the faucet on and off.  And I know that I don't drink enough water.  But that's about it.

Rory:  More than you think.

Lorelai:  I hope I don't get tied there for too long.

Rory:  Me too.

Lorelai:  What if the town floods?  And I have to boat home?

Rory:  Take your life jacket.

Lorelai:  Oh, of course.  I'll just take the life jacket that's always in the car, just in case the town ever has a flood.

Rory:  You're so prepared.

Lorelai:  That's me.  Well, Mommy has to go now.  Hopefully, I'll see you soon.  Otherwise, here's some money for lunch.

**Lorelai takes out some bills from her handbag, and hands them to Rory.**

Lorelai:  Don't miss me too much.

Rory:  Bye.

**Lorelai takes the last sip of her coffee, and sets the mug on the counter.  She buttons up her coat, and picks up her handbag, and leaves the diner.  Rory looks around the diner, which is empty except for her and an elderly man sitting at a corner table, reading the paper.  She looks at Jess, who is fixing the toaster.******

**Just then, the telephone rings, and Jess goes to answer it.**

Jess:  Hello?

Shane:  Hey.  Want to do something?

Jess:  When?

Shane:  Now.

Jess:  I'm kind of busy.

Shane:  Whatever.  Bye.

Jess:  Bye.

**Jess hangs up the phone, and continues to fix the toaster, which, by now, is completely fixed.  Jess just looks at it.**

Rory:  That was one long conversation.

Jess:  It sure was.

Rory:  Shane?

Jess:  Why do you care?

Rory:  You're not good at that, you know.

Jess:  At what?

Rory:  Acting hostile.

Jess:  What makes you so sure?

Rory:  I just know you.

Jess:  Well, then you obviously don't know who I am.

Rory:  And Shane does?

Jess:  What do you think?

Rory:  How can she possibly know you, if all of your conversations are that short and meaningless?

Jess:  Beats me.

Rory:  Why are you even going out with her?

Jess:  I could ask you the same thing.

Rory:  What?

Jess:  Why are you going out with Dean?

**Rory looks at him, speechless.  She looks down at the table – refusing to look at him.  She feels hurt, and wishes that her mother were here with her.  Rory takes the last sip of coffee from her mug, and sets it down on the counter.  She buttons up her coat, and starts to walk towards the door.**

Jess:  You can't always run away, Rory.

Rory:  Follow your own advice, Jess.

**She leaves the diner, and walks towards her house.**

*******

**End of Part One**

**Thank you so much for reading this.  Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!  **


	2. Contemplation

Title:  Simply Ideal 

**Pairing:  **Literati

**Rating:  **PG

**Disclaimer:  **I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names. I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)

**Spoilers:  **Possible spoilers from Season 3.

**Distribution:  **Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03@hotmail.com -Thank you very much.

Author's Note:  This chapter went through many, many revisions.  I'm still a little indecisive about this chapter.  I had a hard time writing Dean's character, but I really wanted to incorporate him in the story.  He is still an important character, even though this is a Literati.  Lorelai isn't in this chapter, because she's working at the Inn.  Because of that, there's no witty Lorelai dialogue, which I love to write.

You don't know how much your reviews mean to me!  They truly make my day. :)    

**Rory exits the diner, and walks towards Doose's Market.  She enters the store, and looks around for Dean.**

Dean:  Looking for me?

Rory:  Hey.

**They kiss very briefly, because Taylor is at a cash register nearby.**

Dean:  How are you doing?

Rory:  Ah, I could be better.  Babette was up at the crack of dawn, singing an old show tune from _West Side Story_ on her front porch.

Dean:  Ouch.

Rory:  I can still hear her attempts at singing.

Dean:  You've been blessed with eccentric neighbors.

Rory:  That I have.  Are you working all day?

Dean:  Almost.

Rory:  Oh.  Taylor really needs to hire more employees.  

Dean:  Agreed.

Taylor is ringing up a customer, and glaring at Dean. 

Rory:  I should let you get back to work.  I'll see you later.

Dean:  Bye.

**Rory exits Doose's Market, and walks towards Lane's house.  She hesitantly knocks on the Kim's front door, not knowing if Lane's mother is home.  Lane answers the door, with a huge smile on her face.**

Rory:  You look surprisingly happy.

Lane:  Oh, I am.

Rory:  Care to fill me in?

Lane:  I just saw a picture of Michael Park.  The future Dr. Park.  And the cutest future surgeon I have ever seen.

Rory:  Really?

Lane:  And I've seen _many_ future surgeons.

**Lane and Rory walk upstairs to Lane's bedroom.  Lane picks up a photograph off her desk, and sighs dreamily.**

Rory:  He is cute.  

Lane:  Now multiply that by a thousand.

Rory:  _Someone's _looking forward to dinner tonight.

Lane:  I am totally looking forward to it.

Rory:  You're going to have a great time.

**Lane notices that Rory looks slightly upset, and frowns.**

Lane:  Is everything all right?

Rory:  Yes.

Lane:  Did you know that you're a really bad liar?

Rory:  Is it that obvious?

Lane:  Yes.  You have that I-just-lost-my-David-Bowie-CD face on.

Rory:  Nothing's wrong.

Lane:  I'm not giving up that easily, and you know it.

Rory:  I just feel awful.

Lane:  Why?

Rory:  I don't think I'm being fair to Dean.  I feel like a terrible girlfriend.  And this whole thing with Jess…There's so much hostility between us now.

Lane:  He still likes you, you know.

Rory:  Jess?

Lane:  Yeah.

Rory:  No.  He's always making out with Shane.

Lane:  He's just trying to make you jealous.

Rory:  What?

Lane:  And it's obviously working.

Rory:  Gosh, what is with me?  I shouldn't even be thinking of Jess.  I already have a boyfriend.  

Lane:  You just need to make a decision.  Unfortunately, I am not the best person to ask advice in this situation.  It's hard enough for me to have _a_ boyfriend, let alone another friend with potential.

Rory:  Trust me, it's not exactly a great place to be.

*

**Rory walks over to the bridge, and sits down.  She stares into the horizon for a minute, and then sighs dejectedly.  She looks at her leather bracelet thoughtfully.**

Jess:  Thinking about anything in particular?

Rory turns around, surprised.

Rory:  What are you doing here?

Jess:  Needed a change of scenery.  

Rory:  Have you ever been to Idaho?

Jess:  Can't say I have…I've had Idaho potatoes though, does that count?

Rory:  You should go.  

Jess:  Huh.  

Rory:  I'm surprised to see you without her.

Jess:  Excuse me?

Rory:  It just seems like you two are inseperable.

Jess:  Really.

Rory:  Yes.

Jess:  Does it bother you?

Rory:  What?

Jess:  Does it bother you?  Because it sounds like it does.  And it's just strange that you, having a boyfriend and all, would even care.  

Rory:  It doesn't bother me.

Jess:  Your eyes are looking a little green from where I'm standing.

Rory:  I'm not jealous!

Jess:  I didn't say you were.

Rory:  That's what you were insinuating.  

Jess:  Your words, not mine.

Rory:  There's nothing to be jealous of.

Jess:  I heard you the first time.

Rory gazes into the horizon.  She leans back on her hands, and looks up at Jess.

Rory:  It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Jess nods in agreement.

Jess:  I know.

Rory:  Do you think things will ever be the same?

Jess:  Hopefully. Rory smiles.  The moment is abruptly broken when Rory's pager starts to beep.  Rory bites her lip, and removes her pager from her coat pocket.  She looks at Jess somewhat guiltily. 

Rory:  It's Dean.

**Jess nods his head.  He stares into the horizon, not saying a word.  He closes his eyes, not wanting Rory to see the pain hidden inside.**

*******

End of Part Two 

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!  Oregano, ****LavenderAngel, Sirius, kiki, Purplemartian33, jewls13, Crazy-Iris, The Grynne, melzie, DeeAnne, otownroxx, M, and my anonymous reviewer.  Thank you SO much for all of your feedback! ** ****


	3. Organization

Title:  Simply Ideal 

**Pairing:  **Literati

**Rating:  **PG

**Disclaimer:  **I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names. I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)

**Spoilers:  **Possible spoilers from Season 3.

**Distribution:  **Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03@hotmail.com -Thank you very much.

Author's Note:  Hopefully, the layout of this chapter comes out as intended.  This chapter was actually written last week, but I wasn't able to upload it onto the site.  I hope you guys like it!  

A big thanks to all of my reviewers!  Anonymous, coffeeluver, coffeechick87, silver blood, alely7, ammoura, tigress33, Katie, and Caitie

Thank you so much!

Lorelai and Rory are sitting at a table in Luke's Diner.  They are eating burgers and fries, and drinking coffee – a signature Gilmore meal.  Rory is also reading a book.

Lorelai:  What are you reading?

Rory holds the book up, showing her mother the cover.

Lorelai:  Writing College Application Essays…sounds like a riot.

Rory:  It is.

Lorelai:  It's like naming a restaurant, "The Restaurant".  If this guy's such a great writer, can't he come up with something more creative?  I mean, come on.  Writing College Application Essays?

Rory:  The world has pondered that for years.

Lorelai:  What are some essay topics?

Rory:  Name a fictional character you admire.

Lorelai:  Charlie Bucket.

Rory:  Charlie Bucket.

Lorelai:  He is who I hope to someday be.

Rory:  Good luck.

Lorelai:  What about you?

Rory:  I can't think.  It feels like someone depleted the contents of my brain overnight.

Lorelai:  Welcome to my world.  It's actually not such a bad place to be.

Luke comes up to them, a coffeepot in his right hand.

Luke:  I assume you'll want more coffee.

Lorelai:  You assume right.

Luke shakes his head, and pours coffee in their mugs.  He looks at the book on the table.

Luke:  College application essays, huh?

Rory:  Yeah.

Luke:  How's that going?

Rory:  A daunting task, but I'll manage.  Hopefully.

Lorelai:  Hey Luke, which fictional character do you admire?

Luke:  Which fictional character do I admire?

Lorelai:  Why does it seem like everyone is my echo?

Rory:  It's one of the possible essay topics.

Luke:  I'm not too big on fictional characters.  Sorry about that.

Lorelai:  It's a Trekkie, isn't it?

Luke:  Oh my gosh.

Lorelai:  Who is it?

Luke:  You ask a simple question…

Lorelai:  James T. Kirk?

Luke:  I wouldn't admire anybody with the name "Kirk".

Lorelai:  Spock?

Luke:  Good luck on your essay Rory.

Rory:  Thanks.

Luke heads towards the kitchen.

Lorelai:  That was fun.

Rory:  Famous words from a bully.

*

Lorelai and Rory are outside, cleaning the Jeep.

Rory:  I'm glad we're finally cleaning it out, before the Health Board pays a visit.

Lorelai:  I didn't think it was this bad.

Rory:  What's this?

Rory picks up what looks like a dinner roll.  It was underneath the driver's seat.

Lorelai:  Looks like a dinner roll.  I wonder if it's still edible…

Rory:  It's turning a nice shade of green.

Lorelai:  Nice being the keyword.

Rory:  Gross.

Lorelai:  Darn.  A perfectly good dinner roll going to waste.

Rory:  There will be dinner rolls at tomorrow night's dinner.

Lorelai:  Not these dinner rolls.

Rory:  And why is that?

Lorelai:  Mom fired Liliana, remember?  All because of the walnuts.

Rory:  Oh yeah.

Lorelai takes the roll from Rory, and looks at it.

Lorelai:  We need garbage bags.

Rory:  I don't think we have anymore.  

Lorelai:  So we have to buy some?

Rory:  Evidently.

Lorelai:  Have I mentioned how tired I am?

Rory:  No, you haven't.

Lorelai:  Because I am.

Rory:  I'll go get the garbage bags.

Lorelai:  Ah, thank you.

*

Rory is inside Doose's Market, about to buy garbage bags.  She is standing in one of the aisles, looking at the shelves. 

Jess:  Hey.

Rory turns around, smiling.

Rory:  Hi.

Jess:  How's it going?

Rory:  Good.

Jess:  Good.

Rory:  I have to buy garbage bags.

Jess:  What?

Rory:  Mom and I are cleaning the Jeep, which we haven't cleaned in a tremendously long time.  Come to think of it, I don't know what enthused us to do so.  We were just sitting there drinking coffee, and Mom suggested we clean the Jeep.

Jess:  Ah.  Hence the garbage bags.

Rory:  Yup.

Rory and Jess exchange a small smile.  Jess takes a couple steps forward, and picks up a bag of garbage bags.  He hands it to her.

Rory:  Thanks.

They are both unaware that Dean is in the next aisle.

Jess:  No problem.

Rory:  You weren't in the diner earlier.

Jess raises his eyebrows, surprised that she noticed.  Rory blushes, and looks away.

Jess:  I was working in the back.

Rory:  Oh.

They are both quiet for a moment, just looking at each other.

Dean:  Sorry.  Did I interrupt your little revelry?

Rory and Jess both look at Dean.  Rory stares at the bag of garbage bags intently.  She looks up at Dean after a moment.

Rory:  Dean.

Dean:  I should just leave you two alone.

Rory:  Dean…I didn't know you were working today.

Dean:  Is that supposed to make me feel better?

Rory is looking around, obviously embarrassed.  Several shoppers in the Market are listening to Dean's outbursts.

Rory:  No.  I can explain…

Dean:  But I don't want to listen.  I don't want to hear anything.

Rory:  Dean!  We were just talking.

Dean:  I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses.  It's over, Rory.

There is a moment of disbelief.  Rory is staring at Dean, shocked.  Jess is looking at Rory empathetically.

Dean:  It was over a long time ago.  I was just too stupid to admit it.

Rory:  Dean…

Dean:  It's over.

Dean angrily walks away, glaring at Jess as he does so.  Rory is unsuccessfully trying to hold back her tears.  Jess starts to say something.

Rory:  I'm sorry.  I have to go.

Jess nods understandingly.

*

Rory arrives home, to find her mother sitting on the front porch drinking coffee.  Rory is crying, and holding the bag of garbage bags.

Lorelai:  Honey, what's the matter?

Rory:  It's over, mom.  

***

End of Part Three


	4. Questioning

Title:  Simply Ideal 

**Pairing:  Literati**

Rating:  PG 

**Disclaimer: **I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names. I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)

**Spoilers: **Possible spoilers from Season 3.

**Distribution: **Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03@hotmail.com -Thank you very much.****

**Author's Note:  **A big thanks to all of my reviewers!  I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  Reviews are always greatly appreciated!  They truly make my day!  = )

jesslover, Autumn, dodgerluv, anonymousthinker, jewls13, Oregano, tigress33, and miss.pebbles

Lorelai and Rory are sitting inside the Jeep, which is parked in front of the elder Gilmore's house.

Lorelai:  Are you sure you're feeling up to it?

Rory:  Yes, I'm sure.

Lorelai:  Positive?

Rory:  Positive.

Lorelai:  Because we don't have to go.

Rory:  It's fine.

Lorelai:  We could call them, and say that we mysteriously became ill during the car ride.

Rory:  Hmm.  Sounds enticing.

Lorelai:  During the 30-minute duration of our car ride, I developed a rare allergy.

Rory:  To what?

Lorelai:  It's so rare that it hasn't been named…?

Rory:  I'm sure they'll believe that.

Lorelai:  Honey, I know this whole thing with Dean must be weird.  You were going out with him for a huge chunk of time.

Rory:  It's not weird.  It's…refreshing, actually.

Lorelai:  Refreshing?

Rory:  Yes.  

Lorelai:  Because of Jess, right?

Rory:  Well…yes.

Lorelai:  Great.  Now whenever I think of Jess, I'm going to think Scope.

Rory:  We should go inside.

Lorelai:  You're probably right.  

*

Emily:  And how is that quaint little inn of yours, Lorelai?

Lorelai:  As quaint as ever.

Emily:  Wonderful.  Isn't that wonderful, Richard?

Richard:  Wonderful.

Lorelai:  Someone, please, buy a thesaurus.

The new maid enters the dining room.  She proceeds to serve the salad. 

Emily:  Thank you, Francisca.

Emily is apparently in a very good mood, and is wearing a large smile on her face.

Lorelai:  What's up, Mom?

Emily:  I beg your pardon?

Lorelai:  The reason behind your smile?

Emily:  I do not need a reason, Lorelai.

Lorelai:  Uh, yeah.  You do.

Emily:  Nonsense.

Lorelai:  Mom…

Richard:  Just tell her, Emily.

Lorelai:  Ha!  I knew something was up.

Emily:  Well, if you must know…

Lorelai:  I do.

Emily:  You do remember Claire Williams, right?

Lorelai:  Claire Williams, Claire Williams…nope, not ringing a bell.

Emily:  You remember her!  You used to play dolls with her, while her mother and I had tea.

Lorelai:  If you say so.

Emily:  Do you remember her brother?

Lorelai:  Oh man.  Sudden flashbacks are haunting me.    

Emily:  Jacob was always a handsome young man. 

Lorelai:  Are we talking about the same guy?

Emily:  The Williams will be joining us for dinner next week.

Lorelai:  What?

Emily:  The Williams will be joining us for dinner next week.

Lorelai:  I heard you the first time!  Why?

Emily:  You know that the Williams are close friends of ours.

Lorelai:  I knew it!

Emily:  Knew what?

Lorelai:  This is your lame attempt at matchmaking, isn't it?

Emily:  Call it what you please.

Lorelai:  Mom…

Emily:  Your presence is mandatory.

*

Lorelai and Rory are sitting at the kitchen table, eating Rice Krispies. 

Lorelai:  What are your plans for today?

Rory:  Just the usual – reading, eating at Luke's…

Lorelai:  But with Jess?

Rory:  Most definitely.

Lorelai:  Okay.

Rory:  You're taking this better than I would have thought.

Lorelai:  All my current anger is reserved for Mom.

Rory:  I'm lucky.

Lorelai:  Yes, you are.

*****

Lorelai enters the Inn's kitchen.  Sookie is sitting at a table, crying softly.  

Lorelai:  Sookie!  What's the matter?

Sookie:  Everything.

Lorelai:  Care to elaborate?

Sookie:  It's Jackson.  We've been in a fight for the past two days.  We're giving each other the silent treatment.  

Lorelai:  Aw.

Sookie:  We aren't talking at _all_.  It's so weird.  I baked apple tarts the other day, and couldn't even praise his selection of Golden Reds.

Lorelai:  What are you two fighting about?

Sookie:  That's the worst thing.

Lorelai:  What?

Sookie:  I can't remember.

Lorelai gives a small smile.

Lorelai:  Do you think you should talk to him?

Sookie:  I guess.

Lorelai:  Just remember.  This kind of stuff is normal.

Sookie:  I guess.

Sookie smiles sadly.

Lorelai:  There's my little optimist!

*

Rory and Jess are walking back from the Stars Hollow bookstore.  As they pass stores, they notice other residents of the city looking at them.

Jess:  This is weird.

Rory:  This is Stars Hollow – the epitome of weird.

Jess:  You'd think they'd have something better to do…

Rory:  Other than stare quizzically at innocent pedestrians?

Jess:  Exactly…and I just realized how stupid I was.  I mean, after all, this _is_ Stars Hollow.

Rory:  The epitome of weird.

Jess:  We covered that.

Jess gives Rory a small smile.  They stop walking, and face each other.  Rory is nervously shuffling her feet.  Jess notices this, and smirks.

Rory:  So…

Jess:  So…

Rory:  This is weird.  

Jess grins.

Jess:  Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached an armistice.

Jess takes a step closer to Rory, and smiles slowly.  They are about to kiss, when all of a sudden…

Rory:  Babette!

Rory and Jess realize that they have been standing in the middle of the sidewalk.  Babette is standing there, a large smile on her face.

Babette:  Rory, sugar!  How are you?

Rory:  I'm doing good.  How about you?

Babette:  Ah…just one of those days, you know?

Babette turns to Jess.

Babette:  Lovely day outside, isn't it?

Jess:  Sure is.

Babette:  What were you kids planning on doing today?

Rory:  Ah…just taking a walk, reading books, the usual.

Babette:  That's it?

Rory is growing redder by the minute.

Rory:  Of course.

Babette:  Well, I better be going.  Don't have too much fun now!

Babette walks away.  

*

Lorelai is standing at the Independence Inn front desk, reading the mail.  Kirk enters the Inn, and approaches the front desk.

Kirk:  Lorelai.

Lorelai:  Kirk!  Hi!  This is a surprise.

Kirk:  I would have called prior to my visit, but Mother was tying up the phone line…

Lorelai:  It's okay, Kirk.

Kirk frowns.

Kirk:  Like she does everyday.

Kirk looks down for a minute sadly, then looks up again.

Kirk:  Anyway, that wasn't the reason I stopped by.

Lorelai:  Okay.

Kirk:  I know things have been awkward between us these past couple weeks.

Lorelai hides a smile, and tries not to laugh.

Kirk:  I hope you won't consider recent events when I ask you my question.

Lorelai:  I promise.

Kirk:  Good.  I was wondering if you had any employment opportunities available at the Inn.  I'm not exactly thrilled to be working at the coffee shop.  The management underestimates me…at least I know that I won't have that problem here.

Lorelai:  You're hired.

Kirk:  Really?

Lorelai:  Really.  I know we have about 5 positions to fill, so the choice is yours.  I just have to get the file and paperwork.  I can get back to you tomorrow on which positions are open.

Kirk:  What about my interview?

Lorelai:  Ah, those are just formalities.  I know you, Kirk.

Kirk:  Thank you, Lorelai.  You won't regret this.

*

Rory and Jess are sitting down at a table at Luke's, eating lunch.

Rory:  You're so lucky.

Jess:  I know.

Rory:  You do?  

Jess:  Because I have you.

Rory smiles, and blushes.  She stares at her food for a moment.

Rory:  I was going to say something else.

Jess:  It's true, though.

Rory smiles.  There are quiet for a moment, before Jess breaks the silence.

Jess:  I'm all ears.

Rory:  You're so lucky that you live here.  You can eat Luke's food all the time.

Jess:  You do that too.

Rory:  Still…

They eat their food in silence.  Rory looks at Jess thoughtfully, and smiles.

Rory:  Jess…

Jess:  Yeah?

Rory:  Did you mean that?

Jess:  Of course.

Rory smiles, and continues eating her food.

*

Lorelai is standing at the front desk, leafing through the employment files.  Michel is finishing up a phone call.

Michel:  I cannot believe you hired that man.

Lorelai:  Believe it.

Michel:  He must be thrilled.

Lorelai:  I would be too, if I just got a job.

Michel:  He must be thrilled to be within such close proximities as you.

Lorelai:  Stop…

Michel:  Oh, but I can't.  I am having too much fun.

Lorelai:  Stop…

Michel:  He must be telling all of his friends as we speak.

Lorelai:  Do you run through red lights too?

Michel:  If you are the car next to me, yes.

Lorelai:  The guy needed a job, Michel.

Michel:  If you say so.

*

Rory and Jess are upstairs, in Luke's apartment.  They are sitting down on the couch, talking.

Jess:  You've been kind of quiet today…is something wrong?

Rory:  No.  I was just thinking.

Jess:  Anything you'd like to share?

Rory:  I was thinking about us.

Jess:  I like the sound of that.

Rory:  Me too.  

Jess:  Anything specific?

Rory:  I just hope that we'll still be as close as we were before.

Jess:  We're _going out_ now, Rory.  If anything, we'll be even closer.

Rory:  You're right.

Jess:  Are you worried about something?

Rory:  No, no.  I'm fine.

Rory and Jess smile at each other, one more uncertain than the other.

***

End of Part Four


	5. Conversations

Title:  Simply Ideal 

**Pairing:  **Literati****

Rating:  PG 

**Disclaimer: **I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names. I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)

**Spoilers: **Possible spoilers from Season 3.

**Distribution: **Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03@hotmail.com -Thank you very much.****

**Author's Note:  **A big thanks to all of my reviewers!  I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  Reviews are always greatly appreciated!  They truly make my day!  = )

A big thanks goes out to:  Arianna, dodgerluv, anonymousthinker, MissTrory, AvidTVfan, and Katie.  You guys are awesome!  = )    

Lorelai and Rory are sitting on the living room couch.

Lorelai:  Oh yeah.  This is definitely a do-nothing day.

Rory:  And what, may I ask, defines a do-nothing day?

Lorelai:  Well, all the signs are there.  It's partly cloudy, with just a bit of sunshine in the air.  My leg is aching, begging me to crawl back into bed.  I picked up a copy of Cosmo yesterday, which is dying to be read.

Rory:  How many times do I have to tell you?  Inanimate objects don't have feelings of their own.

Lorelai:  Shh!  My leg can hear you.

Rory:  Oops.

Lorelai:  Back to my ramblings…

Rory:  May I interrupt you for a minute?

Lorelai:  If you must.

Rory:  While I agree with you that today definitely has potential to be a do-nothing day…

Lorelai:  Thank you.

Rory:  There is one small fact that is being overlooked…

Lorelai:  And what could that possibly be?

Rory:  It's a Monday morning.  I have school, and you have work.

Lorelai:  But I don't want to go!

*

Rory and Paris are walking down the halls at Chilton.

Paris:  Five pages on why Hitler was loathed?  He's _Hitler_, for goodness sake.  

Rory:  I have to agree with you there.  

Paris:  I might as well Xerox the pages straight from Britannica and shove it in Mrs. Fields' face.

Rory:  I sense a little anger here.

Paris:  Don't go all psychoanalysis on me now.  Now, where was I?

Rory:  I believe you were just shoving the pages in her face.

Paris:  Oh yes.  And the fact that this lovely assignment is due tomorrow…

Rory:  She must love to torture us.

Paris:  I'm sure it's the highlight of her day.  I bet she's going through a divorce.

Rory:  Maybe.

Paris:  Just because her quixotic marriage with the bald bartender didn't work out, she doesn't have to blame it on us.

*

Lorelai is in the Independence Inn kitchen, talking to Sookie.

Lorelai:  I'm so glad everything worked out with Jackson!

Sookie:  Me too!

Michel enters the kitchen, holding the telephone.

Michel:  You have a phone call from your lovely mother.  And before you even bother to ask, no, I will not take a message.

Lorelai:  Aw…why not?

Michel:  Taking messages from your mother every time she calls is not included in my job description.

Lorelai:  I'll just have to do some editing, won't I?

Michel:  No, you will not.

Michel holds out the telephone impatiently, and Lorelai reluctantly takes it. 

Lorelai:  Hi mom.

Emily:  I hope I'm not interrupting anything…

Lorelai:  Actually…

Emily:  I'll make it quick.

Lorelai:  Okay.

Emily:  I just wanted to remind you about Friday night dinner.

Lorelai:  Is it still on Friday night?

Emily:  Hilarious…please remember to dress appropriately.

Lorelai:  I _will_.

Emily:  Jacob gave me a call yesterday.  I can't tell you how eager he is to see you again.

Lorelai:  The feeling's mutual.

Emily:  There's no need to be sarcastic.

Lorelai:  Oh, but there is.

Emily:  And I will not accept any of your creative excuses this time.

Lorelai:  Darn.

Emily:  I particularly enjoy the ones made in the car, where you call me claiming to have reached Amish country.

Lorelai:  One of my best.

Emily:  Friday night.  7:00.  Don't be late.

Lorelai:  I won't.

*

Rory's bus pulls into Stars Hollow.  She gets off the bus, and starts walking towards Luke's Diner.  She enters the diner, and takes a seat at the counter. 

Luke:  Hey Rory.  What can I get for you?

Rory:  Just some coffee and a glazed doughnut.

Luke:  Coming right up.

Rory:  Thanks.

Luke:  How's your mom?

Rory:  Good.

Luke:  She hasn't stopped by in a couple days.  Everything okay?

Rory:  Oh, yeah.  I think she's just busy with work.

Luke nods, and gives Rory a doughnut and a large mug of coffee.  She starts eating her food, and doesn't notice Jess come down the stairs. 

Jess:  Hey.

Rory:  Hey.

Jess leans in to kiss her.

Luke:  You guys…not in the diner, please.****

Jess:  Got it.

Rory:  I have massive amounts of homework tonight.

Jess:  Minor problem.

Rory:  Jess…

Jess:  Have I mentioned how inconvenient this whole homework deal is?

Rory:  Not in the last nanosecond.

Jess:  I could help you.

Rory:  I don't know…I tend to get distracted with you around.

Jess smirks.

Jess:  That's not such a bad thing, is it?

Rory:  Depends.  

Rory and Jess, who are engrossed in their conversation, do not notice Dean as he enters the diner, until Luke takes his order.

Luke:  What can I get for you?

Dean:  Ah…I'll just have a chicken sandwich and a Coke.

Rory turns to look at him.  Dean looks at her for a minute, and smiles hesitantly.

Luke:  All right.

Rory turns back to Jess, who looks at her concerned.

Jess:  Are you okay?

Rory:  Yes.

She is obviously lying.

Jess:  It's bound to happen.

Rory:  What?

Jess:  You and Dean…running into each other.

Rory:  It's just weird…let's not talk about this anymore.

Jess:  Okay.  

*

Lorelai is at the front desk, holding a telephone to her ear.

Lorelai:  Hi, Kirk.  I guess you aren't there right now, so I'll just leave a message.  I just wanted to let you know that I mailed out all the paperwork today.  If you have any questions, just give me a call.  Bye!

Michel shakes his head, obviously amused.

Michel:  This is all too hilarious for me.

Lorelai:  Well, laughter _is _the best medicine.

Michel:  He must be jumping for joy.

Lorelai:  I wonder if laughter can cure insanity…?

Michel makes a face, and walks out of the room.  Lorelai smiles satisfyingly to herself.

*

Rory is sitting at her desk, working on her essay.  She pauses for a minute and gazes at an imaginary point.  She sighs, picks up the telephone, and dials Lane's number.

Lane:  Hello?

Rory:  Hi Lane.

Lane:  What's going on?

Rory:  I'm having a migraine.

Lane:  Which could possibly be because of stress.

Rory:  Most likely.

Lane:  Hanging out with all these future doctors is doing wonders for my medical knowledge.

Rory laughs.

Rory:  Which reminds me…you still have to fill me in on Michael!

Lane groans.

Lane:  Let's just say that good looks don't necessarily mean a good personality.

Rory:  What happened?

Lane:  Can you say self-absorbed?

Rory:  Oh man.

Lane:  I was thinking of writing an unauthorized biography. 

Rory:  There's a thought.

Lane:  Not such a bad idea…it's nice to have some extra cash on hand.

Rory laughs.

Lane:  How's Jess?

Rory:  Good…Guess what happened today?

Lane:  What?

Rory:  Okay, see, the whole point is that you actually _guess_ what happened.

Lane:  I'm saving us both a lot of time here.

Rory:  Good point…Jess and I were at Luke's, and Dean was there too.

Lane:  Ouch.  How was it?

Rory:  Not too bad, but it felt really weird.

Lane:  This kind of stuff is going to happen.

Rory:  That's what Jess said.

Lane:  He did?

Rory:  Yeah.

Lane:  So I'm assuming he didn't get mad?

Rory:  You assume right.

Lane:  Wow…major points for James Dean over here.

Rory:  Yeah…

Lane:  Let's flashback about a month.  If you and Dean were at Luke's, and you saw Jess there, how would Dean react?  He'd throw a fit, right?

Rory:  Right.

Lane:  Well…Jess isn't as bad as I thought.

Rory:  You just have to get to know him.

Lane:  I'm just glad _someone_ realizes this is a small town, and you will occasionally run into people you know at the diner.

Rory:  Yeah.

Lane:  Was it really awkward?

Rory:  Oh yeah.

*

Lorelai walks into the house, throwing her coat and purse on the couch.  She walks over to the kitchen, where Rory is working on some homework.

Lorelai:  Work sucks.

Rory:  School sucks.

Lorelai opens the fridge.

Lorelai:  How come there's never anything to eat in this house?

Rory:  Because that would require us to actually buy grocery.

Lorelai:  Right…Luke's?

Rory:  Sounds good.

*

Lorelai and Rory are sitting at a table in Luke's, drinking coffee.

Rory:  Guess who was asking about you?

Lorelai:  Who?

Rory:  Has the word "guess" lost all meaning?

Lorelai:  Apparently.  Tell me!

Rory:  Luke.

Lorelai:  What did he say?

Rory:  He just noticed you hadn't stopped by for a while, and was wondering if everything was okay.

Lorelai:  Really?

Rory:  Yes…

Lorelai smiles, and looks at Luke, who is ringing up a customer.  She takes a sip of her coffee, and sighs happily.

Rory:  How was work?

Lorelai:  Even more boring than usual, if that's possible.  Mom called.

Rory:  What did she want?

Lorelai:  To remind me about Friday night dinner.

Rory:  It's coming up.

Lorelai:  I am so not looking forward to this.

Luke walks to their table, and sets their food down.

Lorelai:  Luke!

Luke:  Yeah?

Lorelai:  You have got to help me.

Luke:  What?

Lorelai:  My mom set me up with a guy.

Lorelai shudders.

Luke:  Really?

Lorelai:  Yes.  

Luke:  What's wrong with that?

Lorelai:  I don't need my mom to set me up!

Luke:  You need a guy.

Lorelai:  Not this one.

Luke nods, and clears his throat.

Luke:  Can I get you two anything else?

Rory:  I'm good.

Lorelai:  I could use some more coffee.

Luke shakes his head, and heads towards the counter.  The scene ends with Lorelai and Rory talking and laughing.

***

End of Part Five


	6. Annoyance

Title:  Simply Ideal 

**Pairing:**  Literati

Rating:  PG 

**Disclaimer:** I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names. I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)

**Spoilers:** Possible spoilers from Season 3.

**Distribution:** Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03@hotmail.com -Thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**  Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but I had a little difficulty writing it.  I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  A big thanks to all of my reviewers!  They truly make my day!  = )

A big thanks goes out to:  Stephanie, Arianna, anonymousthinker, Karen-Tenou, FridayBourne, Katie, tigress33, twinkletoes, Angel Monroe, and To lazy to sign in.  You guys are so incredibly awesome!  Please keep sending me those encouraging reviews!! 

Lorelai and Rory are sitting at a table in Luke's, reading the menus.  Luke is standing by their table, ready to take their orders.

Rory:  I'll have French toast and coffee.

Luke:  Got it.

Rory:  With lots of maple syrup.

Lorelai:  Make that two. 

Luke nods and starts to head towards the kitchen.

Luke:  Okay.

Lorelai:  Add a stack of pancakes to that.  Oh, and I'll have some bacon on the side.

Luke:  Are the Marines joining you for breakfast?  

Lorelai:  I'll have some sausage too.

Luke:  Give them my best of luck, will you?

Lorelai:  What the heck, throw in some hash browns too.

Luke:  Okay.

Luke starts walking away.

Lorelai:  Don't forget the syrup!

Rory:  My, aren't we starving?

Lorelai:  Famished.

Rory:  Even though you finished the box of Strawberry Pop-Tarts prior to coming here?

Lorelai:  I did no such thing.

Rory:  You practically ate the box.

Lorelai:  Okay.

Rory:  Does this, by any chance, have anything to do with tonight's dinner?

Lorelai:  Quite possibly.

Rory:  It won't be that bad.

Lorelai:  Maybe if I say that mantra over and over, it will actually work.

Rory:  It's just one night.

Lorelai:  You can cross motivational speaker off your list of possible careers.

Rory:  Noted.

Lorelai:  Maybe I can try to get out of tonight's dinner…

Rory:  I think you should go.

Lorelai:  I don't think so.

Rory:  It won't be _that_ bad.

*

Rory is sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by textbooks and notebooks.  She has the day off today because of a teacher inservice.  The doorbell rings, so Rory goes up to the door to answer it.

Rory:  Jess!  Hey.

Jess:  Hey.

Jess leans in and gives Rory a kiss.

Jess:  Enjoying your day off?

Rory:  Even more than before.

Rory smiles, and leads Jess into the living room.  He raises his eyebrows when he sees the room.

Jess:  Okay, see, the whole point of a teacher inservice is so that you get a day off of school.  And school_work_.

Rory:  I want to get it out of the way.

Jess shakes his head and laughs.

Jess:  So…want to take a break?

Rory:  Sure.

Jess and Rory kiss.

*

Lorelai is standing at the Independence Inn front desk, talking on the telephone.

Lorelai:  Independence Inn, this is Lorelai.  How may I help you?

Emily:  You may start by attending tonight's dinner.

Lorelai:  Mom.

Emily:  I just received your message from earlier, and I must say, it was quite a treat.

Lorelai:  I thought so.

Emily:  "Mom, I've come down with some type of life-threatening disease that prohibits me from entering Hartford."

Lorelai:  Would you believe it's the truth?

Emily:  Not one of your most clever lies, I have to say.

Lorelai:  It's one of the side effects.

Emily:  I already told you, I will not accept any of your creative excuses.

Lorelai:  That was hardly creative.

Emily:  See you tonight, Lorelai.

Lorelai:  I'm looking forward to it.

*

Rory and Jess are kissing on the living room couch.  Rory suddenly pulls away, and Jess looks at her, concerned.

Jess:  Something wrong?

Rory:  No, nothing's wrong.

Jess:  Are you sure?

Rory:  No.

Jess:  What?

Rory:  This.

Jess:  This…?

Rory:  This whole thing between us.  It's…it's too superficial.

Jess:  Not quite following you.

Rory:  All we do is kiss, Jess!  Haven't you noticed that?  I'm not against kissing, but that one word defines our whole relationship.  Our relationship and kissing are synonymous.  I miss us…when we weren't dating.  Is it just me?

Rory looks away uncomfortably.

Jess:  Why didn't you say anything about it earlier?

Rory:  I tried to…

Jess:  Oh yeah, I remember now.

Rory:  It's not a big deal.

Jess:  It is.

Rory:  It's not that I don't like kissing, because I do.  It's just…

Jess:  You miss everything else.

Rory:  Exactly.

Jess:  And I do too.  It's just that, we just started going out and we hadn't been able to kiss prior to that, what with Dean being your boyfriend and all.

Rory:  A minor obstacle.

Jess:  And it feels nice to be able to kiss you whenever I want.

Rory:  Ditto.

Jess:  But I see your point.

Rory:  Thanks.

Jess:  Anytime.

*

Lorelai and Rory are standing in front of the elder Gilmore's house.  Lorelai is hesitant to ring the doorbell.  She finally rings the doorbell and cringes, thinking about the evening ahead.  Emily opens the door, wearing an unusually large smile on her face.

Emily:  You're actually on time!

Lorelai:  Is that considered a greeting in some cultures?

Emily:  Hello Lorelai.  Hi Rory.

Rory:  Hi Grandma.

Emily leads the girls into the living room.  She takes their coats and hangs them on a wooden coat rack.

Lorelai:  Where's Francisca?

Emily:  Francisca?

Lorelai:  Your maid…?

Emily:  Oh.

Lorelai:  You fired her.

Emily:  She nearly broke my crystal vase!

Lorelai:  Unbelievable.

Emily:  Lorelai…

Lorelai:  "Nearly" being the keyword.

Emily:  It would have happened one day or another.  I couldn't take that risk.

Lorelai:  Say goodbye to "Fear Factor" then.

Emily:  What will you girls have to drink?

Rory:  A soda is fine.

Emily:  All right.  And you, Lorelai?

Lorelai:  Anything in a crystal glass should be just fine.

Emily stares at Lorelai, who is giving her an innocent smile.

Lorelai:  So, when are you expecting the Williams?

Emily:  They should be here in about five minutes.

Lorelai:  Can't wait.

Rory:  Where's Grandpa?

Emily:  On a phone call with a potential client from France.

Lorelai:  Sounds cool.

Lorelai rolls her eyes at Rory, who giggles.

*

About twenty minutes later, Richard, Emily, Lorelai and Rory are seated in the living room, waiting for the Williams to arrive.

Lorelai:  This is nice.

Richard:  It would be even nicer if the Williams were here.

Lorelai:  Maybe they don't own time telling devices.

Emily glares at Lorelai, and then takes a look at her watch.

Emily:  Janet called, and said they would be running a little late.

Lorelai:  I'm starving.

Emily:  So what else is new?

The doorbell rings, and Emily rushes to the door to answer it.  Lorelai rolls her eyes, and takes a deep sigh.  Emily reenters the room with the Williams, who slowly take seats at the couches and chairs.  Rory leans over to whisper something into her mother's ear.

Rory:  You weren't kidding, were you?

Lorelai:  I never kid.

Jacob Williams takes a seat on a chair next to Lorelai, and glances at her approvingly.  He is rather handsome, although his level of snobbishness is evident.

Jacob:  Lorelai.

Lorelai:  Jacob.

Jacob:  And this must be your beautiful daughter, Rory.

Lorelai:  Yes, she is.

Jacob:  She takes after you.

Lorelai:  In many aspects, yes.

Jacob:  Lorelai, you're looking even more beautiful than I pictured.

Lorelai:  Than you pictured, huh?

Jacob:  You're even more stunning than you were back in grade school.

Lorelai:  And, you…you're…

Jacob:  I took your breath away, didn't I?

Lorelai:  Ah…I wouldn't exactly say _that_.

Jacob:  I have the tendency to do so.

Lorelai:  Well, aren't we overconfident?

Jacob:  You must have heard of my successful business ventures.

Lorelai:  Selling self-help books?

Jacob:  Good guess, but no.

Emily smiles at the two, and motions her hand to the door.

Emily:  Jacob, why don't you and Lorelai take a walk?

Lorelai stares at Emily, and then looks at her father pleadingly.

Richard:  As fine an idea as that sounds, it is a bit chilly outside.

Lorelai:  Darn.

Lorelai tries her hardest to look disappointed.

Jacob:  Oh, don't worry.  We can head over to the library where we'll be alone.

Lorelai:  Uh, sure…

*

Rory is sitting quietly on a plush armchair, watching her grandparents and the Williams' talk.  Her grandfather comes up to her.

Rory:  Hi grandpa.

Richard:  I can't take it anymore.  Old George's stock picks are…are…

Rory:  Not compatible with MSNBC?

Richard:  Foolish!  He's picking stocks that have no chance, whatsoever, of reviving themselves!

Rory:  When will he learn?

Richard:  Possibly never.  But enough of me, you seem bored out of your mind.

Rory:  Oh, no.  I'm fine, grandpa.

Richard:  So I guess your mom and Jacob _did_ go on that walk.

Rory:  Guess so.

Richard:  Why don't you go into the library, and see if you find anything worth reading?

Rory:  Sounds like a good idea.

*

Rory walks towards the library, and opens the door, to find her mother and Jacob sitting on a leather couch.  Lorelai's head is propped up by her right hand on the arm rest, and she is staring at Jacob, who is talking non-stop.  As soon as Rory turns the doorknob, Lorelai looks up to see who it is, and shoots Rory a grateful smile.

Lorelai:  Rory!

Jacob:  Hello Rory.

Rory:  Hi.  I was just going to get a book.

Jacob:  Your mother tells me you are quite the book junkie.

Lorelai:  Actually, I said "bookworm".

Rory:  Oh, yeah.  I love to read.  Do you?

Jacob:  Definitely.

Rory:  Really?  Do you have a favorite book?

Jacob:  Right now, I'm into my junior and senior year yearbooks, because I love reading the cheerleaders' autographs saying how much of a stud I am.

Rory:  Huh.

Lorelai:  Oh yeah.  So much better than any Pulitzer Prize winner.

*

Lorelai and Rory are sitting in the Jeep, driving home after the long dinner.

Lorelai:  I still cannot believe he used the word "stud" in a sentence.

Rory:  Oh, I know.  I'm still getting over the whole yearbook thing.

Lorelai:  Oh, god.  

Rory:  Grandma and Grandpa looked bored out of their minds during dinner.

Lorelai:  But they won't admit it.

Rory:  You never know.

Lorelai's cell phone rings, and she digs one hand into her bag to get it out.

Lorelai:  Hello?

Emily:  I swear, I thought he would never shut up.

Lorelai:  I don't think he ever did.  I wonder if he was trying to win a Guinness award for the longest speech on the origin of his name during dinner.

Emily:  Tell me about it.  His mother was just as annoying.

Lorelai:  And his father.

Emily:  Must run in the family.

Lorelai:  Apparently so.

Emily:  I had no idea he was so…so…

Lorelai:  Annoying?

Emily:  Yes.

Lorelai:  It's okay.  Gives us some subject to mock.

Emily:  Yes.  Well, I'll talk to you later.

Lorelai:  Bye mom.

*

Lorelai stuffs the cell phone back into her bag, and smiles at her daughter.

Lorelai:  I feel like eating pie.

Rory:  Mmm.  Me too.

Lorelai smiles, and parks in front of Luke's.  The scene ends with Lorelai and Rory walking inside the diner, talking and laughing about their eventful day.

***

End of Part Six 


	7. II: Indescribable

Title:  Simply Ideal 

**Pairing:**  Literati

Rating:  PG 

**Disclaimer:** I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names. I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)

**Spoilers:** Possible spoilers from Season 3.

**Distribution:** Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03hotmail.com -Thank you very much. 

Author's Note:  Thank you all for being so patient.  You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me!  Please take a minute to review after reading.  Thanks!  I've had the majority of this chapter written for a long time, but it wasn't really ready to upload. 

**Author's Note:  SI:  Part II.  This chapter takes place the summer before Rory starts Yale, specifically the end of June.  (In this story, Lorelai and Rory will be going to Europe from mid-July to late August.  The next chapter will focus on the preparation for the trip, and then the story will resume after their return.)  **

**After doing some research, I've decided that in SI, Lane will be attending Atlantic Union College, a Seventh Day Adventist College located in Lancaster, Massachusetts.  The Gilmore Girls transcript (3.21:  Here Comes the Son) mentions Lane attending a Seventh Day Adventist College, but does not mention which one.  Atlantic Union is the closest school I could find to Lane, but if someone has information they would like to share, that would be wonderful.  For the purposes of this story, let's pretend that Atlantic Union either a) has a branch in Hartford or b) is located in Hartford.  ;)**

**-- They may have specifically mentioned which Seventh Day Adventist College Lane will be attending, but I didn't catch it if they did.**

-

-

-

-

(Open to LUKE'S DINER where LORELAI and RORY are sitting at a table by the window.)

**LORELAI**:  Isn't it exciting?

**RORY**:  Very.

**LORELAI**:  [raises her coffee mug dramatically] Good Riddance to Chilton. 

**RORY**:  Here, here.

**LORELAI**:  Makes you want to scream it out the windows, and stop every passerby and tell them, "Hey, I just graduated from high school."

**RORY**:  No. 

**LORELAI**:  No?

**RORY**:  I don't want to be the "I lowered my cholesterol" guy.

**LORELAI**:  Oh, right.  Rates high on the annoyance scale.

**RORY**:  But excellent mocking material.

**LORELAI**:  Very.  Bad cereal, though.

**RORY**:  Cereal without sugar?

**LORELAI**:  Without chocolate?

**RORY**:  It should be illegal.

**LORELAI**:We should celebrate.

RORY:  The banishment of Cheerios from supermarket shelves everywhere? 

**LORELAI**:  Your high school graduation, silly.

**RORY**:  We already did.  I graduated 2 weeks ago.

**LORELAI**:  I know that.  Today is your 2-week anniversary of being a high school graduate.  This calls for a movie night.  Who's going to pick up _The Graduate_?

**RORY**:  Mom, we've seen that movie twice since I graduated.  Three times if you count the time the power went out halfway through.

**LORELAI**:  You graduated.  You had to have known we were going to watch that movie.

**RORY**:  Yeah, once.

**LORELAI**:  Once, she says. 

**RORY**:  What's Luke doing?

(Cut to LUKE who is opening the storage room and peering in.  He shakes his head, disappointed, and starts opening cabinets.)

**LORELAI**:  Looking for something?

**RORY**: [to LORELAI] Apparently.

**LORELAI**:  [to RORY] Maybe a secret coffee stash?

**LUKE**:  I can't find him!

**LORELAI**:  Nemo?

**RORY**:  Try the sink.

**LUKE**:  Huh?  Jess!  I can't find Jess.

**LORELAI**:  Uh-huh, and you thought he was hiding in the cabinets?

**LUKE**:  Yeah, well. 

**LORELAI**:  Something wrong?

**LUKE**:  I'm just sick of this.  I would at least appreciate a note, a phone call, a Post-It tacked somewhere to let me know where he is.

**LORELAI**:  Has he been gone since last night?

**LUKE**:  No, just this morning, but still, it wouldn't kill him to let me know, right?

**LORELAI**:  He's probably just moping around somewhere.

**RORY**:  [to LORELAI] Mom.

**LORELAI**:  Well?

**LUKE**:  You're probably right.

**LORELAI**:  Yes, I know.

**RORY**:  No need to be so modest.

**LORELAI**:  If I find him on my way to work, I'll tell him you're looking for him.

**LUKE**:  Thanks. 

**LORELAI**:  Anytime.  [to RORY]  And you will pick up _The Graduate_?

**RORY**:  [sighs] Yes, I will.  And plenty of junk food.

**LORELAI**:  That's a given.  See you later, sweetie.

**RORY**:  Bye.

(Cut to JESS who is wandering aimlessly on a street, his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking at store windows.  He doesn't notice RORY walk up behind him, and is startled a bit when she speaks.)

**RORY**:  Hey.

**JESS**:  [turns around, smiling] Hey.

**RORY**:  The search parties are out.

**JESS**:  For…

**RORY**:  This guy…he kind of looks like you.

**JESS**:  Huh.  Really.

**RORY**:  Luke has been looking for you all morning.

**JESS**:  Did he look outside?

**RORY**:  Probably…I don't know.

**JESS**:  There isn't a whole lot of square footage to cover, you know. 

**RORY**:  Yes, I know.

**JESS**:  Although, I almost did get lost over there on Peach and Plum.

**RORY**:  As do many other people.

**JESS**:  Why's he looking for me?

**RORY**:  He just is.

**JESS**:  [nods]

**RORY**:  Were you doing some shopping?

**JESS**: [looking at the closest store window] Oh yeah, I just ran out of porcelain unicorns.

**RORY**:  Just an insider tip, between you and me…the shop on Main has a larger stock.

**JESS**:  [smirks] Good to know.

**RORY**:  So…

**JESS**:  So?

**RORY**:  Anything exciting happen lately?

**JESS**:  Nope.

**RORY**:  Nothing worth mentioning?

**JESS**:  Not that I can think of.

**RORY**:  If you insist.

**JESS**:  What about you?  What's on the agenda for today?

**RORY**:  I'm going to my grandparents' house today to pick up some travel books.  I honestly think they're more excited about our trip to Europe than Mom and I.

**JESS**:  I don't think that's possible.

**RORY**:  [laughs] Oh, it just might be. 

**JESS**: I should let you go then.

**RORY**: I should let _you_ go.  You need to go to Luke's.

**JESS**: Yes ma'am.

**RORY**: [laughs]

(Scene fades out.  Cut to EMILY who is fixing a flower arrangement on a coffee table.  The doorbell rings, and she rushes to answer it.  She opens the door and greets her granddaughter.)

**EMILY**:  Rory!  It's so nice to see you.

**RORY**:  It's nice to see you too, Grandma.

**EMILY**:  You'll stay for lunch, won't you? 

**RORY**:  Of course.

**EMILY**:  Good.  How's your mother doing?

**RORY**:  She's great.

**EMILY**:  Wonderful.  Your grandfather should be down shortly.  He's on the phone with one of his clients.

(EMILY and RORY walk to the living room, where they sit down on the couch.  EMILY motions her head to a cardboard box on the floor.)

**EMILY**:  I packed the travel guides for you.  Your grandfather will help you take it out to the car.

(RORY walks over to the box, lifting a flap and peering inside.)

**RORY**:  Wow…thanks, Grandma! 

**EMILY**:  Oh, you're most welcome.  Now, most of those travel guides are several years old, so I stopped by Barnes & Noble and picked out some newer ones as well.

**RORY**:  Thank you…you didn't have to do that.

**EMILY**:  Nonsense.  Dated travel guides can only help you so much.  And that little trip to the bookstore was good for me as well.

**RORY**:  Well, I'm glad.

**EMILY**:  The salesgirl was so helpful!  And the store was darling; there were armchairs and a café! 

**RORY**:  Oh, I know.   I could just spend hours there.

**EMILY**:  Really.  [pauses, then adds] I would love to take you there one day – if you're not busy, that is. 

**RORY**:  [smiles] That would be great! 

(Cut to THE INDEPENDENCE INN, where Lorelai, Michel, Sookie and Jackson are at the front desk, staring at amazement at the scene in front of them.  Three men dressed as Elvis Presley are seated in the lobby.)

**LORELAI**:  Only in Stars Hollow.

**SOOKIE**:  Could it be him?

**MICHEL**:  Which one?

**SOOKIE**:  I don't know.  One of them could be him.

LORELAI:  That may be, except…

SOOKIE:  I mean, the one on the far left does bear a striking resemblance to -

LORELAI:  I'm not disagreeing, but…

JACKSON:  I wonder if they're hungry.

MICHEL:  Please.

LORELAI:  In my opinion, they _all_ bear a striking resemblance to Elvis, but take a look at their t-shirts.

SOOKIE:  [reading] Hartford's 6th Annual Elvis Look-Alike Convention.

LORELAI:  I think it's safe to say that Leftie over there is not Elvis.

JACKSON:  I wonder if they've already got their fruit trays ordered.  They must have had fruit trays at their convention.  Wait – has the convention already happened?

MICHEL:  I wonder why they chose to stay in this crazy town.

SOOKIE:  He could be pretending to be an impersonator.  Wait.  [giggles]  Does that make sense?

MICHEL:  [dryly] Not at all.

LORELAI:  Ah!  The middle one is dancing!  I have got to page Rory.  [She grabs her cell phone off the desk, and starts dialing the number.]  I wish we had one of those camera phones.  Darn.

MICHEL:  No sense in wasting technology on such hideous human beings.

SOOKIE:  Jackson, where are you going?

JACKSON:  I'm going to show Elvis here…all three of them…what Stars Hollow fruit tastes like.  [heads towards the kitchen]

LORELAI:  [sets her phone down on the counter]

SOOKIE:  You didn't talk to Rory?

LORELAI:  No, uh, I forgot that she's not home.

SOOKIE:  Oh.

LORELAI:  She's at her grandparents.

SOOKIE:  _Oh._  Well, that's good, right? 

LORELAI:  Of course.

SOOKIE:  Spending time with the grandparents…[looking at her friend's expression]  Are you okay with that?

LORELAI:  I'm totally okay with that.  I just…I wish my parents and I also had that special bond, that's all.

SOOKIE:  I know, sweetie.  You will - eventually.

LORELAI:  [nodding slowly] Thanks.

SOOKIE:  Anytime.

(Cut to LUKE'S, where RORY is seated at the counter, drinking coffee, while JESS is organizing order forms.  RORY has just returned from her grandparents' house.  LUKE stops by to refill RORY's mug.)

**LUKE**:Here you go. 

**RORY**:  Thanks.  [stares at LUKE intently] Wow.

**LUKE**:  Not you too.

(LUKE is not wearing his trademark baseball cap, resulting in many of the customers to stare at him in shock.)

**RORY**:  I'm not saying a word.

**LUKE**:  I was trying a new look.  I got the memo.  The baseball cap is going back on.

(LUKE turns towards the kitchen.  RORY smiles to herself, and watches JESS, who is very much concentrating on the order forms.  She clears her throat, looks around the diner and decides to just start talking to him.)

**RORY**:  I just noticed that you only have one calendar in the diner.

**JESS**:[looks up, smiling] Very observant.  Huh.  I always thought one was plenty.

**RORY**:  Oh, it is.  Gets the job done.

**JESS**:  Tells you what day it is.

**RORY**:  More than one calendar would look quite odd.

**JESS**:  Of course, this multi calendar deal could work.  Cheaper than wallpaper, right?

**RORY**:  Beats preprocessed food assembled in New Jersey.

**JESS**:  _Blue Highways_.

**RORY**:  [smiles] Yup.

[RORY takes a sip of her coffee, and thinks of something, which causes her to laugh.]

**JESS**:  Care to share?

**RORY**:  You just rhymed!

**JESS**:  It's the last time.

**RORY**:  It's just funny how we can reference _Blue Highways_ – a short story that your Average Joe hasn't even heard of.

**JESS**:  Those crazy people.

**RORY**:  Oh, I agree.

**JESS**:  Who likes the name Joe anyway?

**RORY**:  [mock offended] Me!

**JESS**:  You have bad taste.

**RORY**:  Oh, I do?

**JESS**:  Yup.

**RORY**:  I like the name _Jess_.

**JESS**:  [pause, then smirks] Ah, well.  Who doesn't?

**RORY**:  [laughs]

**JESS**:  [under his breath] Never mind.  I can name ten people, at the very least.

**RORY**:  What?

**JESS**:  Nothing.

**RORY**:  I heard you.

**JESS**:  I _see_ you.

**RORY**:  And it's not true.

**JESS**:  Yeah, well.

**RORY**:  It's not.  Haven't we had this discussion before?

**JESS**:  Ah, a feeling of deja vu.

**RORY**:  We have.

**JESS**:  We have?

**RORY**:  In the car.  When we were going for ice cream.

**JESS**:  [nods slowly] Going dorm shopping?

**RORY**:  Don't try to change the subject.

**JESS**:  It's best to pick a theme.  Makes the shopping easier.

**RORY**:  Have you been watching _Trading Spaces_?

**JESS**:  Did you start yet, or is it too early?

**RORY**:  [sighs, and gives up] Paris has already bought everything.  I'll probably wait until August.

**JESS:  **Procrastinators always score a sale.

**RORY:  **That may be true, although the selection won't be so hot.

**JESS:  **Ah, yes.  Nothing screams "Procrastinator" like mismatched plaid and orange bedding.

**RORY:**  Orange, huh?

**JESS:  **Plaid and striped is so cliché.

**RORY:**  I happen to like clichés.

**JESS:  **[grins] You also happen to like the name "Joe".  Your opinion doesn't matter.

**RORY:  **[rolls eyes] Right, I forgot.  So…

**JESS:  **So?

**RORY:  **Anything interesting happen recently?

**JESS:  **Life.

**RORY:  **Want to narrow that down a bit?

**JESS:  **[smirks] Not really.

**RORY:  **See, the correct answer to that question is, "Of course, Rory!  I would love to narrow that down for you."

**JESS:  **[laughs] I'm guessing Luke has already told you…

**RORY**:  [nods eagerly] He did, and I'm really proud of you!

**JESS**:  [smiles genuinely] You are, huh?

**RORY**:  Of course.  I was going to mention it earlier, but I was just waiting for you to bring it up.

**JESS**:  I could tell.  [pauses] I can now say I'm part of the Class of '04.

**RORY**:  [smiles] Yes, you can.

**JESS**:  Good year. It's going to be different, you know.

**RORY**:  Good.

**JESS**:  I'll actually attend class this year.

**RORY**:  That's a start…I believe you, Jess.

**JESS**:  It'll be weird.

**RORY**:  [laughs] Attending class?

**JESS**:  [laughs] No.  [pauses]  Us.  You'll be off in the "real world", and I'll still be in high school.

**RORY**:  It doesn't _have_ to be weird.

**JESS**:  I know.

**RORY**:  I'm so proud of you, Jess.

**JESS**:  You said that already.

**RORY**:  Well, I'm saying it again.

**JESS**:  Thanks.  [pauses] So how are the post-graduation festivities coming along?

**RORY**:  It's been nonstop partying at our house for two weeks.  We're watching _The Graduate_ tonight.

**JESS**:  Again?

**RORY**:  According to my mother, watching it three times does not serve justice to the film.

**JESS**:  [laughs]

(JESS and RORY continue talking, and the scene fades out)

(Cut to THE KIM HOUSE, where LANE and MRS. KIM are seated in the living room, having a discussion.)

**LANE**:  I just don't understand.

**MAMA KIM**:  Understand what, Lane?

**LANE**:  I'm going to college to _study_.

**MAMA KIM**:  Oh, no.  I've seen what college students do nowadays, away from home.  **LANE**:  [worriedly] You have?

**MAMA KIM**:  They showed a segment last night on 20/20.

**LANE**:  But Mama, I'm not going to do anything bad.  I'm going to study.

**MAMA KIM**:  Okay.  You can study at Atlantic Union.  And it's only 30 minutes away, so you can live at home.

**LANE**:  [shaking her head] This isn't fair.

**MAMA KIM**:  It's too late to do anything about it, Lane.  It's almost July.

**LANE**:  I know.

**MAMA KIM**:  Atlantic Union is an excellent school, and all the girls there are very goal-oriented.

**LANE**:  Great.

**MAMA KIM**:  Good.  [checks watch]  Can you please pick up some okra at the market?  We're having company for dinner.

**LANE**:  Sure.

(Cut to LUKE'S, where LORELAI and RORY are sitting at a table, finishing up dinner and eating.  JESS is serving customers, and occasionally CAESAR comes in from the back to hand him dishes.)

**LORELAI**:  The strangest thing happened today. 

**RORY**:  I'm all ears.

**LORELAI**:  I was flipping through the channels, and you will never guess what was playing on MTV.

**RORY**:  Something useful?

**LORELAI**:  Let's not get dramatic.

**RORY**:  Right.  So what was playing?

**LORELAI**:  A music video.

**RORY**:  No.

**LORELAI**:  Yes!  And according to our trusty TV Guide, there was a whole two-hour block of music videos.

**RORY**:  Wow.  A music video on MTV.

**LORELAI**:  My thoughts exactly.  And it wasn't MTV2.  I double-checked.

**RORY**:  Now that they've started playing music videos, I wonder if they'll start playing_ good_ music videos.  

**LORELAI**:  Again, let's not get dramatic.  Hey, do you see Luke anywhere?

**RORY**:  [looks around the diner] No, I saw him earlier though.

**LORELAI**:  Oh, right.  Wow.  He really wasn't wearing a baseball cap, huh?

**RORY**:  He really wasn't.

**LORELAI**:  Weird.  So, how was your day?

**RORY**:  Good.  I found Jess, went to Grandma's to pick up the travel books, stayed there for lunch, picked up _The Graduate_ and had coffee at Luke's.

**LORELAI**:  Whoa. 

**RORY**:  Not necessarily in that order.

**LORELAI**:  Got it.  So basically, you had a pretty eventful day, unlike me.

**RORY**:  Pretty much. 

**LORELAI**:  How is Grandma doing?

**RORY**:  She was good.  She filled me in on all the DAR gossip.

**LORELAI**:  Nice.  Good stuff, that DAR gossip.  What about your grandpa?

**RORY**:  He tried to get me to play golf with him.

**LORELAI**:  Tried, huh? 

**RORY**:  Yes.  And failed miserably.  I quit after the sixth hole.

**LORELAI**:  You made it to the sixth hole?

**RORY**:  Surprisingly, yes.

**LORELAI**:  You're more athletic than we thought.  Wow, that's the second time you went golfing with him.

**RORY**:  Just call me Tiger.

**LORELAI**:  And you got the books?

**RORY**:  Yes.  You never told me there were so many!

**LORELAI**:  I forgot.

**RORY**:  I brought a whole box home.

**LORELAI**:  Good.  They're very useful.

**RORY**:  Jam-packed with information.

**LORELAI**:  Huh?  Oh yeah, that too.  They used to make excellent doorstops.

**RORY**:  What?

**LORELAI**:  And paperweights.  That Hartford wind is _cold._

**RORY**:  You're crazy.

(LORELAI remembers something, and waves her hands frantically in the air.)

**LORELAI**:  Ah!  I totally forgot to tell you about the Elvis triplets.

**RORY**:  What?

**LORELAI**:  Well…

(Scene fades out)

(Cut to THE GILMORE HOUSE, where LORELAI and RORY are seated in the living room, having just finished watching _The Graduate_.)

**LORELAI**:  Now that is one great movie.

**RORY**:  [yawns] I agree, but I think we should let someone else rent it next time.

**LORELAI**:  Or, the video store could just invest in another copy.

**RORY**:  What for?  We're the only ones who ever rent it!

**LORELAI**:  [smiles triumphantly] Ha!  Says the girl who claims, "we should let someone else rent it".

**RORY**:  Oh, you know what I meant. [pauses] Don't we have _The Graduate_ on DVD?

**LORELAI**:  Uh, yeah.  Your dad gave it to me.

**RORY**:  Where is it?

**LORELAI**:  [now flipping through the TV Guide] I gave it to Sookie the week she had the flu, and told her she didn't have to bother returning it.

**RORY**:  Oh.  Have you talked to him?

**LORELAI**:  [looks up] Who?

**RORY**:  Dad.

**LORELAI**:  [turns a page] Uh, no.  Hey, _Ferris Bueller's Day Off _is on tonight.

**RORY**:  Huh.  You should talk to him.

**LORELAI**:  Darn.  We don't get Showtime.

**RORY**:  He said he wanted to talk to you.

**LORELAI**:  We should change our cable service.

**RORY**:  How come everyone's being so evasive today?

**LORELAI**:  I'm sorry, honey.

**RORY**:  He really did say that.

**LORELAI**:  I'm sure he did.  It's just that…

**RORY**:  You should call him.

**LORELAI**:  [hesitantly] Okay.

**RORY**:  Okay?

**LORELAI**:  [wearily] Okay.

(Scene fades out)


End file.
